This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to counter-fraud operation management. Counter-fraud operation management systems may use data to flag various activities. The amount of data related to fraud identification is increasing. As the amount of data increases, the need for counter-fraud operation management may also increase.